


All Wet

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Doggy Style, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ocean Sex, Oral Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	All Wet

“What?”

“Nothing.” Tom had his hands shoved deep in his pockets as we walked along the beach. The resort was quiet; it was late in the season and we were some of the few tourists who were still in the area. Our rented bungalow was right near the water, which made it perfect for taking strolls in the sand whenever we felt like it – like now, at midnight – as well as for having mind-blowing, toe-curling, screaming sex whenever we wanted since the waves typically drowned us out.

I rolled my eyes. “You’re up to something, Hiddleston.”

He smirked, his eyes cast downward as we walked leisurely. “Maybe.”

“Like what?”

He glanced up at me, and before I knew what was happening he ripped off his t-shirt, dropped trou, and ran straight into the surf stark naked.

I stared after him, dumbfounded.

“Oh,  _fuck,_ that’s cold!” he yelped, right before diving under an incoming wave.

“Tom, what the fuck?” I called out, laughing, as his head bobbed back up.

“Come on. Water’s fine.”

“You just said it was freezing!”

“Chickenshit!”

I heaved a sigh and glanced around; the beach was completely empty.  _Oh, fuck it_. I pulled off my dress and then my bra and panties before I had time to second-guess myself and made a run for the water. As soon as the waves hit my knees I squealed. “Holy fuck!”

“Get in here before everyone sees you in your altogether!” he laughed.

I took a deep breath and dove in, the chilly saltwater sending a shock through my system. I emerged and Tom paddled over to me. It was shallow enough that our feet could still touch the sand, but deep enough that the waves broke just past us. “You’re an idiot,” I said, teeth chattering.

“I was just thinking the same thing, to be honest,” he replied. “Come here. Body warmth.”

“I don’t have any left,” I said as I curled up to him.

“Mmmm. You have some.” He squeezed my breasts and motorboated them, sending a spray of water into our faces.

“Ass,” I said, giggling.

He kissed me, and his mouth tasted of salt and tequila. I melted into his kiss as we floated on the gently heaving sea.

“We can’t stay out here long,” I murmured as he grasped my hips and pulled me so that I was wrapped around him.

“I know.”

“No lifeguard. Dark out. Dangerous.”

“And romantic. And fun. Come on.” His eyes sparkled as he winked at me. “Let’s be naughty.”

I pursed my lips and raised an eyebrow. “Well, salt and sand are no fun in my naughty bits… but if you can get it up quickly, I can jerk you off.”

He was still shivering from cold when he nodded.

“Really?”

“Darling, I’m already hard.”

I reached into the water and was impressed to find he was. “Even with the cold, Hiddleston?”

“What can I say? You do magical things to me.”

I giggled as I wrapped one hand around his shoulder to keep balance in the currents. The other hand firmly gripped him and started stroking, pausing every so often to add a little twist at his tip. His eyes were closed as he leaned his head against mine and began nuzzling my ear, giving little grunts of pleasure.

“You’re so big and hard, baby,” I cooed.

“Oh, fuck, darling… your hand is perfect… oh, don’t stop,” he whispered.

“You like that? You like it when I use my hand to get you off?”

“Yes…”

“What are you going to do to make it up to me when we get back to the bungalow?” I nipped his ear.

He groaned as his hips bucked forward involuntarily. “I’m going to… make you come… at least twice…”

“Promises, promises…” I was teasing him now, running my thumb over his head and dipping it into the slit before stroking down to his base and back.

“I’m going to… drag you into the shower… dirty girl… go down on you…  _oh, fuck_ ,” he moaned.

I stroked him harder, pressing my legs together as he talked.

“Then… push you up against the shower wall… fuck you from behind… slam into you… oh,  _oh, Christ,_ ” he gasped, gritting his teeth as I jerked him faster. “Oh God, I’m going to…  _fuck!_ ” he cried out as his cock twitched in my hand, the warmth of his come momentarily floating past my fingers and legs before dissolving into the cold seawater. He leaned against me heavily, leaving a hot, open-mouthed kiss on my shoulder as we bobbed with the motion of the waves.

“Satisfied?”

“Always,” he replied, breathless.

“Ready to make good on your promise?”

He gave a low, suggestive laugh. “Oh,  _yes._  Or at least, I will be, once I recover from that, you damn succubus.”

“Hey, this was  _your_  idea, you filthy man.” I stuck my tongue out at him, then I quickly checked the beach again and saw were still, thankfully, alone. I gave him a wink and dove under the next wave, riding it to the sand. I picked myself up and took off towards my clothes, pulling on my dress quickly and grabbing my bra and panties.

He followed right behind, his spent cock flapping ridiculously between his legs as he grabbed for his pants, and I couldn’t help but laugh. He yanked his shorts on and picked up his t-shirt before grabbing me in a tight embrace and kissing me as though his life depended on it. “That was fucking incredible, darling… thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” I giggled. “Now… I believe I heard some mention of two orgasms in the shower.”

“Oh, dear… did I say that?”

“Why? You going back on your word, Hiddleston?”

“No,” he grinned. “But I could’ve sworn I said three.” He grabbed my hand and we sprinted back to the bungalow.

It only took us two minutes to get back at the rate we were going and the moment we got inside Tom kicked the door shut behind him and slammed me up against the wall, kissing and nipping at my neck. I slipped out from his grasp and ran for the bathroom, but he caught up with me. He hoisted me over his shoulder caveman-style and carried me into the washroom while I squealed and laughed. He placed me on the countertop and turned on the tap water before turning and attacking my lips once more, pausing only to pull my dress up over my head so that I was naked once again. I pushed his pants down past his hips as steam from the shower filled the room. His hands roamed over my damp flesh, exploring the curves of my breasts and waist while I ran my fingers through his wet hair.

He suddenly gripped my ass and picked me up again, this time so that my legs were wrapped around his hips, and stepped into the shower with me. He put me down gently and grabbed my body wash, squirting a generous amount into his palm.

“Turn around, darling,” he murmured, and I obeyed. He worked the soap into a lather and started massaging my back with his long, strong fingers, and I moaned out loud. He kneaded and stroked the kinks out of my shoulders before he moved down my spine, finally scrubbing and squeezing my ass. He ran both hands up and down each of my legs, soaping them up thoroughly before finally turning me back around. He kissed my forehead while he soaped up my arms and belly, saving his final attentions for my breasts. He traced circles around my nipples before radiating his touches outwards, covering me completely with the sweet-smelling bubbles. Then he whirled me around so that we switched places and I was under the stream of hot water, the body wash dripping off my skin in sudsy streams.

I grabbed his soap – the one that smelled decidedly less “girly” – and began to reciprocate, scrubbing it across the tan, taut muscles of his chest and abs before I knelt down. I gave his cock a teasing stroke as I soaped him up, then moved to his long, strong legs. He had his eyes closed when I stood back up and turned him around, pressing into his shoulders with firm squeezes, and he let out soft grunts of pleasure as I massaged the tension out of his back. I admired the soft curve of his ass and thighs as I finished soaping him up; by now I was clean, so I pulled him under the showerhead with me and kissed him while the hot water rinsed him off. His fingers probed me curiously as the last of the seawater ran down the drain, and I gave a little gasp as he rolled my clit between his thumb and forefinger.

I wasn’t expecting what he did next. He placed me gently on the floor of the tub so that the gentle fall of the shower was aimed right on my belly and pelvis. Then, he knelt between my legs and hoisted them over his shoulders, dipping his head down to put his mouth on me. The combination of the warm water running over my body as well as his rough, hot tongue poking inside me was intense and arousing, and I cried out as he traced his tongue over my clit in maddening circles.

“Oh,  _fuck_ , Tom, that’s… perfect,” I gasped. I was already close, the heightened anticipation from our escapade in the ocean ensuring my body was more than ready for his careful ministrations.

He hummed against me as he drew the little bud into his mouth and suckled at it, and it didn’t take long for me to lose control. I came, my back arching off the floor as my hips bucked into his face, the waves of pleasure rolling through me. He didn’t let up, though; he seemed determined to make good on his promise and he thrust two soaked fingers inside of me, curling them and tapping them against my G-spot. I had barely come down from my first climax when the second hit, even harder, and I let out a tortured cry as ecstasy wracked my body. He extracted his fingers and licked me gently as I floated back down to earth, the hot water streaming over his head and pooling on my skin.

“That’s two down,” he murmured as he kissed right above my mound. “One more to go.”

I grabbed his hair and yanked him up roughly so that he was on top of me. I kissed him fiercely and swallowed his chuckles. His erection was back in full force now, jabbing me in the thigh, and he grasped my arms and pulled me up to my feet as he stood. “You wanted to fuck me from behind, right?” I whispered, turning and grinding my bare ass against his groin.

He moaned as he grabbed both of my arms and held them against the cool tile of the shower wall. “I did… because I still owe you another orgasm…” His voice was deep and full of sinful promise as he spoke into my ear and pressed his torso to my back. “That, and I love the way your ass bounces when I fuck you like this… and those little noises you make, oh God… and the way you reach back and dig your nails into my ass when you’re close and you want me to fuck you harder… the way you come and fall forward and I have to catch you, usually by grabbing onto your magnificent tits while I finish you off…”

I was circling my hips back against him now, desperate to have him inside me. “Please, Tom…”

“As you wish, my love,” he whispered as he pushed my legs apart with his knee and slid forward. I groaned at the intrusion as his cock filled me up; he still held my arms in place against the wall as he undulated his hips against me, his tip just brushing my G-spot.

“Oh, Tom, that’s… that’s good,” I breathed as the water continued to cascade around us.

“You like that, don’t you?”

“Yes… oh, fuck, baby… more… faster…”

He growled as he slammed into me; he shifted his hands so that he was holding both of mine up against the wall with one while the other snaked around my waist to massage my clit. I arched my back and started to push back to meet his thrusts, urging him forward.

“Darling.” His voice was strained. “Keep that up and I’ll come too quickly…”

“I want to feel you come, Tom,” I panted. “Please…”

“Not until I feel you…” He paused his rhythm and I let out a frustrated whine, which he silenced with a firm tweak of my clit. I bucked into his hand and leaned my forehead against the wall; I wasn’t sure how much more my body could take. “… are you going to behave?”

“Yes, Tom… yes,  _please_ ,” I babbled, desperate for my finish.

He started moving again, fucking me even harder while I held still, biting my lip so hard I could swear I was going to draw blood. He sucked at my shoulder while he continued to roll my sensitive nub between his fingers and piston into me from behind. I cried out as I climbed higher and higher, and finally I let out an uncontrollable scream as my pussy clamped down on him in powerful release, my entire body trembling as my brain shut down. Stars burst behind my eyelids as I tried to breathe, pleasure shooting through every nerve in my body. As my cunt contracted and released around him he came with an animalistic roar, spilling everything he had left deep inside me. He caught me just as I began to pitch forward and slipped out of me, holding me close while we both caught our breath.

At that moment, we were shocked by a deluge of frigid water from the shower. I shrieked and leaped out of the tub, grabbing a towel as he followed behind me, laughing.

“Well, I guess we went through all the hot water,” he said, chuckling as he wrapped a towel around his waist and picked me up again. He threw me on the bed and cuddled next to me. “Not that we need it to stay warm. Right, darling?”

“Shut up, Tom,” I said sleepily.

“Hey! I just gave you three orgasms in less than 30 minutes. I think I deserve a little more tenderness than ‘shut up.’”

“And I jerked you off while skinny-dipping in the frigid ocean,” I said, snuggling into him. “I’d say we’re square.”

He gave a soft chuckle as he pulled me close, then nuzzled my hair as we drifted off to sleep, sated and happy.


End file.
